Tale Of Love
by stickycandy
Summary: The Terrans and Lunarians have arranged for the eldest in each royal family to marry and end a hatred that has been going on for centuries. But the children, Darien and Serena, have been brought up to hate each other. But how can they marry with such an o


**Disclaimer: SailorMoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, and all characters not made up by me belong to her. The ideas (some of them) for this story are mine, and so is this story.**

**A/N: Hello, this is a fanfic similar to the events during the Silver Millenium. I said similar, not exactly alike. I will, of course, add and change many things, but you will see the how it is like the Silver Millenium as you read on. **

I have nothing to say, except I hope you enjoy reading this. Also, here's the summary, in case the full one didn't appear in the limited space ff.net gives us.

**Tale of Love**

The families Shields and Lunes decide to marry their son and daughter(Darien and Serena) to end an old family hatred from many years ago. But the son and daughter hate each other, because of the way they were brought up: to hate the other family. How will their marriage ever be successful? But the marriage never takes place, because a woman betrays one family and murders another family member. The woman has a plan to take over, and as a result of her killing and betrayal, the family hatred emerges once again. Now the families are waging war against the other, and destroying everything in their path to win. Will Darien and Serena succeed in ending this chaos and in the process, fall in love?

The summary isn't very good, it stinks actually. I was never any good at summaries, so you'll have to bear with me. I hope you find this to be interesting.

**Prologue: Tale Of Love**

There was once the Terrans, a civilization that was the greatest of all civilizations. The people were beautiful, skilled artisans, and wealthy. The other civilizations around them admired and envied their wealth, those who had seen the Terrans' home. 

Never did the Terrans dream that this would end. But it did. 

During one of their festivals for their gods, a fight broke out. The fight had at first been a quarrel between two of the wealthiest families, the Shields and Lunes. No one really knew what the quarrel was about, and no one does now. But the fight changed the great civilization-forever. Soon, the Terrans had chosen sides, both sides equally powerful. The ruler had not chosen sides, he had tried to end this fight. But the people wouldn't listen, and the sides began fighting. Unfortunately, the ruler died when the ruler stumbled, fell, and cracked his head. 

This accident only worsened the fight. Now the sides began blaming the other for killing the ruler they so loved. Finally, this became a war among the Terrans. They would plot to kill their enemies, stole, set fire to houses, and murdered. This war was destroying them. When other civilizations saw the once rich and beautiful land, they would back away in horror. There were no fragrant gardens, no beautiful and tall statues of their gods, , there was nothing. It smelled of blood, and now the proud Terrans were no more. 

After several years of fighting, the Terrans finally realized what they were doing. They looked around their burning homes and were shocked and ashamed. Finally, they came upon an agreement. They agreed to stop the war, and the civilization split into two. They renamed themselves, the people on the side of the Lunes family called themselves Lunarians, and those on the side of the Shields remained the Terrans. The Lunarians had no reason for choosing their name, but simply because they were on the side of the Luneses. 

The Lunarians stayed on the land, while the Terrans traveled to search for other land. After a few months, they found what they wanted and settled on it. The land was not as rich as the first one, but well enough. Even though an agreement had been reached, the Shields and Luneses still hated each other deeply. They told their version of how and why the war started (with lies and exaggerations added), and that was how their future children knew it Each family member believed the story and many  years after the war, each family still believed the story.

This, is where the tale begins. It is a true one, and all the Terrans and Lunarians know it. The tale I will tell you is free of any lies, and is one of love. I will not promise a happy ending, or a tragic one. You will find out yourself. 

Now the tale unfolds... taking place at the time it happened....

**A/N: **I'm sure you all know what the tale will be about. If not, find out for yourself! The next chapter will be out by next week, maybe earlier, maybe later. I hope you found this to be worth your time. Please leave a review so I can get an idea of how much you like it. Suggestions welcome, compliments appreciated. Flame this if you want to, flames really don't bother me much. Just try to act smart in your flame alright?

I know this was short, but aren't prologues supposed to be short? But I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer! 


End file.
